UNINTENDED
by rururei
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sosok asing bersurai pirang dengan piercing di kedua telinganya itu akan mempengaruhi hidupnya sedemikian rupa. NaruSasu.


Ada banyak hal kecil yang bisa menjadi awal bagi hal-hal besar, hal-hal yang membawa perubahan di dalam hidup.

Hal-hal kecil seperti itu biasa disebut kebetulan, tetapi sebenarnya manusia terlalu naif jika menyebutnya hanya sebagai _kebetulan. _Tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini, sungguh tidak ada. Jika benar semua hanyalah kebetulan, bisakah dia menyalahkan kebetulan-kebetulan kecil yang telah membuatnya berubah sedemikian besar, membuatnya tersesat dalam hidupnya sendiri tanpa bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali?

Apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini sesungguhnya hanya mengikuti suatu hukum yang teramat sederhana: _sebab-akibat._

Dia tidak bisa pergi _sebab _dia terlalu jatuh cinta –setidaknya dia pikir begitu. Dia tersesat sebegini jauh disebabkan oleh orang yang membuatnya hampir hilang akal itu. Dia tidak mengalami semua itu jika tidak disebabkan oleh sebuah pertemuan di pertengahan musim gugur dulu. Sebuah pertemuan yang _tidak _disengaja.

Jika dia ingin menyalahkan seseorang atau sesuatu, barangkali dia harus merunut satu per satu kejadian yang menjadi asal muasal pertemuan itu. Setelah dia selesai melakukannya, mungkin dia bisa menyalahkan apa saja yang sekiranya paling bersalah, apa saja yang sekiranya bisa dianggap paling bertanggungjawab atas terjadinya pertemuan dengan sosok itu. Apakah itu dirinya sendiri yang datang terlalu awal? Apakah itu salah orang yang menentukan tempat perjanjian mereka –sebuah restoran keluarga yang cukup jauh dari _apato-_nya? Apakah itu salah musik _jazz _yang mereka mainkan? Salahnyakah karena tertarik untuk mendekat dan ikut mendengarkan? Dia begitu sering mengalami pergulatan panjang dengan dirinya sendiri tentang hal-hal itu.

Dia ingat sekali.

Waktu itu bulan Oktober, waktu paling menyenangkan selama musim gugur ketika udara tidak terlalu dingin dan hujan tidak turun.

Dia berjalan sendirian di tepi jalan yang diteduhi pohon-pohon momiji yang daun-daunnya mulai memerah. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buket bunga _carnation _merah muda dengan dedaunan warna hijau yang menyembul di antaranya. Dia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, memastikan waktu sekali lagi, lalu menghela napas –masih kurang dua puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian, padahal dia pikir dia sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk berjalan dari stasiun dan membeli bunga di toko yang dia jumpai di tepi jalan. Sambil meneruskan langkah, dipandanginya buket bunga itu sekali lagi dan dia kembali merasa aneh. Dia bukan tipe orang yang romantis, jadi kehadiran buket bunga di tangannya bisa dianggap sebagai sesuatu di luar kewajaran. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa tidak sepantasnya dia datang dengan tangan kosong, dan bunga adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Kehadirannya yang terlalu awal itu bisa dianggap sebagai _sebab _pertama. Biasanya dia adalah tipikal perencana yang baik untuk semua hal dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari. Dia punya jadwal kapan dia harus berbelanja, kapan dia harus membersihkan _apato, _kapan _deadline _untuk tugas kuliah-kuliahnya, kapan dia akan berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota, buku apa yang akan dia baca dalam minggu itu, berapa uang yang harus masuk ke dalam tabungannya, apa yang harus dia lakukan di hari libur, barang mana yang masuk ke dalam prioritas pembeliannya tiap bulan. Ketidakteraturan adalah kosakata yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk ke dalam kamus hidupnya.

Tapi kenapa hari itu dia tidak bisa memperkirakan dengan baik berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk naik kereta dari _apato _ke restoran tempat perjanjiannya itu hingga dia datang terlalu awal? Dia tidak pernah datang terlambat jika dia punya janji, tapi dia juga tidak pernah datang terlalu awal karena dia tidak suka menunggu. Sebagai jalan tengah yang paling menguntungkan, dia selalu datang tepat waktu. Maka hari itu benar-benar menjadi perkecualian.

Ketika tengah berjalan itulah, telinganya menangkap suara musik _jazz _mengalun memenuhi pendengarannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh mencari sumber suara, melihat kerumunan orang membentuk semacam formasi setengah lingkaran di tengah taman tak jauh darinya. Taman itu memang cukup terkenal dengan banyaknya _street performance _yang digelar di sana, menampilkan bakat-bakat yang tidak jarang memang memukau, tidak kalah dari seniman atau musisi profesional. Dia masih memaku kaki di tempatnya semula, mengamati kerumunan itu –menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia datang ke sana atau melanjutkan perjalanan menuju restoran. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia tidak bisa melihat satu pun pemain band yang sedang bermain karena banyaknya orang yang berkerumun di sana. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah punggung orang-orang itu. Beberapa orang tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil melipat tangan di depan dada –menikmati musik yang tengah dimainkan.

Dia mengenali lagu itu. Mad About the Boy-nya Dinah Washington.

Akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia membelokkan langkah memasuki taman. Dia tidak kesulitan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memang tidak berdiri terlalu rapat. Sebenarnya berada di tengah keramaian semacam itu bukan merupakan hal yang dia sukai, tapi sekali lagi, _sebab _kecil itu membuatnya berakhir di sana. _Sebab _kecil bahwa dia datang terlalu awal.

Semua pemain band itu laki-laki, kecuali sang vokalis –seorang gadis tinggi semampai dengan surai keemasan yang tampak sangat menikmati lagu yang tengah dia nyanyikan. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan memakai blazer merah tua. Semua pemain lain –pemain gitar, gitar bass, trombone, saksofon, drum, dan piano juga tampak lihai memainkan alat musiknya masing-masing. Dia selalu berpikir orang-orang semacam itu memang terlahir untuk memainkan musik. Dia sendiri sempat belajar piano saat kecil, tapi dengan segera dia sadar bahwa dia tidak ingin hidup sebagai pemusik. Menjadi penikmat sudah cukup baginya. Maka setelah dia menguasai dasar-dasar bermain piano, dia berhenti datang ke tempat les sekalipun gurunya berkata bahwa dia memiliki bakat untuk menjadi pianis.

Satu per satu pemain band itu diamatinya. Dia selalu menikmati melihat tangan-tangan yang penuh tenaga memukul drum, jari-jari yang menari di atas tuts piano, jari-jari yang bergerak lincah memetik senar gitar tanpa berpikir lagi. Ekspresi wajah mereka semua menampilkan wajah yang tenang dan dipenuhi penghayatan atas kegembiraan, seakan-akan mereka adalah manusia-manusia yang datang ke dunia tanpa beban hidup apapun. Musik selalu bisa memunculkan magis, bagi sang pemain, atau bagi para pendengarnya.

Perhatian sepasang iris obsidiannya kini sudah beralih pada sang gitaris, tepat ketika objek pandangannya itu tengah memainkan melodi. Matanya mengamati jari-jari panjang berwarna tan yang menari di atas senar-senar gitar. Pemuda jangkung itu –paling jangkung di antara pemain band yang lain, tampak menundukkan kepalanya menikmati permainannya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa melihat surai blonde sang gitaris yang menutupi wajahnya. Ketika akhirnya sosok itu menarik kepalanya ke belakang, dia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Wajah sang gitaris tampak hanyut dalam melodi yang dia mainkan, melebur bersama musik yang mengalun.

Untuk sesaat dia tertegun di sana, tidak lagi mengalihkan pandangan pada drummer yang belum sempat dia perhatikan.

Dia agak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa musik sudah berhenti, lagu sudah berakhir dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tengah bertepuk tangan. Dia juga mengagumi permainan band itu, hanya saja dia adalah orang yang tidak terbiasa menunjukkan ekspresinya secara terang-terangan. Selain itu, buket di tangan kanannya menjadi alasan yang cukup yang membuatnya sulit untuk ikut bertepuk tangan seperti orang-orang yang lain.

Tangan kirinya bergerak merogoh saku jaket, berniat mengambil ponselnya untuk memastikan apakah orang yang dia tunggu sudah datang. Sementara itu satu per satu orang yang ada di sana mulai bergerak menjauh setelah beberapa melemparkan koin atau uang kertas ke dalam kotak yang diletakkan di atas tanah. Dia melihatnya dan gerakan jarinya yang tengah dalam proses untuk menelfon akhirnya berhenti, memutuskan untuk ikut memberikan uang sebagai balasan yang setara atas kehadirannya mendengarkan musik yang mereka mainkan.

Ketika itulah semuanya terjadi. _Sebab _yang kesekian.

Dia menoleh, dan secepat itu pula dia terkejut mendapati seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa tangan laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu tengah menyasar saku belakangnya, tempat dia menyimpan dompet. Wajah sang laki-laki asing juga tampak terkejut karena tertangkap basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia bertanya, setengah berteriak sekalipun jelas bahwa laki-laki itu tengah berusaha mencopet dompetnya. Meskipun memasang ekspresi terkejut, si pencopet jelas bukan amatiran. Laki-laki berjaket hitam itu melanjutkan aksinya mengambil dompet dari saku belakang, segera berbalik cepat sebelum orang-orang lain menyadari kejadian itu. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan si pencopet kabur begitu saja, maka dia menarik bahu laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya itu, berusaha memaksanya berhenti. Sayang, sekalipun bertubuh kurus, tenaga sang pencopet tidak kecil. Laki-laki itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar, terlalu kasar malah, hingga buket dan ponsel yang dia pegang melayang jatuh. Belum cukup dengan itu, si pencopet kemudian mendorong tubuhnya. Tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu, dia pun gagal mempertahankan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang, terhuyung sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala membentur sebuah batu besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Pandangannya sempat menggelap selama beberapa saat. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Samar-samar, dia mendengar kegaduhan. Orang-orang berseru. Teriakan. Bunyi kaki berlari.

Dia masih mengumpulkan kesadaran, mendesis pelan menahan rasa nyeri di kepalanya ketika dia mencoba untuk duduk. Semuanya masih tampak kabur. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan dia hampir terjatuh kembali kalau saja tidak ada yang menopang tubuhnya. Dia merasakan sebuah lengan menyangga punggungnya sementara satu lengan yang lain menarik bahunya hingga dia bisa duduk dengan tegak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara yang rendah dan dalam.

"Sayang sekali pencopet itu berhasil kabur membawa dompetmu," suara itu berujar lagi.

Bibirnya masih terkatup. Semua yang ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya tampak samar-samar. Dia menoleh pada sumber suara, berusaha memfokuskan mata.

Ketika itulah akhirnya dia melihat wajah itu –awal dari rentetan _akibat_ lebih besar yang menyusul kemudian. Sosok itu tengah memandangnya. Sepasang iris safir yang sebiru lautan, sejernih langit di musim semi yang cerah. Sepasang manik mata yang tajam, mengikat dan entah bagaimana terlihat mencengkeram. Sorot mata itu kini tampak menyiratkan kecemasan, sementara dia yang masih terkejut malah memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengamati wajah sang gitaris yang bisa dilihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Surai keemasan. Gurat wajah yang tegas. Sepasang alis tebal. Hidung dan bibir yang menggurat sempurna. Telinga kanan digantungi sebuah anting berwarna hitam sementara dua anting lain mengisi _pierching _di telinga kirinya.

Tidak. Selama ini belum pernah dia memperhatikan wajah orang lain sebaik ini. Wajah seorang _laki-laki._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu diulang kembali, memecahkan lamunannya. Dia kembali menemukan sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Ya –a."

Terbata-bata, akhirnya satu patah kata berhasil dia ucapkan. Pemuda asing bersurai blonde itu membantunya berdiri.

Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan kali atau mungkin lebih dari itu dia masih dihantui satu pertanyaan: apakah dia meyesali pertemuan itu? Memang kadang dia berandai-andai: _kalau aku bisa memperhitungkan waktu dengan lebih baik, kalau aku tidak melewati taman itu, kalau aku tidak ikut menonton band itu, kalau tidak ada pencopet yang mengambil dompetku... _Dengan begitu dia tidak akan bertemu dengan sosok itu, bukan? Tapi berapa kali pun dia memikirkan pertanyaan dan perandai-andaian yang bertebaran di kepalanya, dia tetap sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

_Dia tidak menyesali pertemuan itu._

_Tidak pernah._

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**The Sex of the Angels (c) Xavier Villaverde**

**Unintended (c) rururei**

**Ff ini adalah bentuk ketidakpuasan saya pada ending film Spanyol 'The Sex of the Angels'. Separuh film itu sih bagus, separonya lagi sumpah nyebelin banget –menurut saya. Saya langsung berpikir untuk menulis ff ini dengan pairing narusasu. Plotnya agak beda dan endingnya tentu saja berbeda sebagai bentuk pembalasan dendam saya pada film tersebut *ketawa setan***

**Sebelumnya, jujur saya ngga pede publish fic ini. Tapi berkat dukungan dari beberapa pihak akhirnya saya publish juga. Hohoho *makasih-peluk* Saya akan berusaha membuat sasu tetep galauan *loh?* tapi ngga lebay-lebay amat XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, gadis itu melirik ke arah pintu restoran. Gurat kecemasan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya yang cantik. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mendesah sambil melihat kembali ke layar ponselnya. Sudah belasan kali dia mencoba menelfon, tapi nomor itu tetap saja tidak aktif. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan.

"Tenangkah, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, mencoba tersenyum –meski lemah, pada perempuan bersurai pirang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ibunya, perempuan itu, tersenyum menenangkan.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja," kata ibunya lagi.

"Kuharap begitu."

Sakura menunduk lagi. Melorot dari kursinya dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa lemas.

"Kau yakin dia tidak sengaja menghindari kita?"

Kepala Sakura terangkat seketika. Mata indah gadis itu setengah terbelalak ketika dia menatap sang ayah. Haruno Kizashi tampak acuh, dengan tenang meraih gelas di atas meja dan meneggak isinya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali pada sang putri ketika dia meluncurkan kalimat ketus berikutnya.

"Sejak dulu bocah itu memang senang bersikap sok," katanya sambil kembali meletakkan gelas di tempatnya semula, "Dia hanya membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga."

"Ayah!"

Sakura setengah memekik ketika matanya makin melebar mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Mati-matian putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu menahan matanya yang memanas, membentuk bendungan untuk mencegah air mata yang mulai mendesak ingin keluar. Setengah karena khawatir pada nasib orang yang dia tunggu, separuh karena sakit hati mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang penting," katanya dengan suara yang gemetar, "Pasti terjadi sesuatu sampai dia tidak datang. Dia tidak pernah mengingkari janji, ayah."

Tangan sang ibu mengelus punggungnya, kembali berusaha menenangkan. Sang ayah hanya berdecak.

Terdengar bunyi kursi bergeser.

"Aku pergi."

Pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Dia tidak sanggup memandang punggung ayahnya yang bergerak menjauh. Matanya terpejam, meloloskan butir demi butir air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Napasnya tersengal.

"Dia bilang dia sudah sampai di stasiun..." terbata-bata, Sakura mencoba berbicara lagi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia –di mana, di mana dia..."

.

.

.

Dia sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, masih dengan bantuan sepasang lengan kokoh yang menopang punggungnya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, masih terasa pening.

"Kau berdarah."

Dia agak terkejut. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pelipis yang baru disadarinya ternyata basah dan perih. Ketika dia menarik tangannya kembali, tangannya basah oleh warna merah pekat. Darahnya. Dia terkesiap. Pasti kepalanya terbentur batu saat terjatuh tadi.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

Akhirnya dia menoleh, sekali lagi memenjara pandangan pada mata itu, mata yang sejak tadi tidak lepas menatapnya. Entah kenapa dia menggeleng.

"Kau bisa berdiri sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, masih tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk menjawab. Si pemuda blonde melepaskannya, berjalan beberapa langkah, membungkuk dan tampaknya memungut sesuatu. Pemuda itu kembali lagi ke arahnya, menunjukkan ponselnya yang kelihatannya rusak ketika terlepas dari tangannya dan terbanting ke tanah. Dia menerima ponsel itu dan mendesah pelan. Benda itu mati.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa mampir ke tempatku. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," kata si blonde lagi, "Mungkin kau mau membersihkan lukamu."

Biasanya dia tidak semudah itu mempercayai orang asing. Biasanya dia tidak suka menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan orang lain. Tapi sesuatu dari sosok itu –entah matanya, entah wajahnya, entah nada suaranya yang mempengaruhi dan mengendalikan, entah gesturya yang meyakinkan, entah bagian mana yang akhirnya berhasil membuatnya menganggukkan kepala. Si blonde berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang masih berkumpul di tempat mereka bermain sebelumnya setelah berkata singkat 'tunggu sebentar' padanya. Dia, seperti dihipnotis, benar-benar berdiri menunggu di sana. Ketika si blonde itu kembali lagi dan mengajaknya mulai berjalan, dia mengekor saja seperti seekor anak kucing yang tersesat di jalan.

Mereka tidak saling berbicara sepanjang jalan.

Sekitar seratus meter dari taman itu, si blonde mengajaknya masuk dari pintu belakang sebuah bangunan. Dia mengamat-amati begitu kakinya melangkah masuk. Bunyi musik berisik dari dalam. Mereka berjalan melewati dapur yang tampaknya dapur sebuah cafe atau rumah makan, terus ke dalam, melewati meja dan kursi-kursi. Mata obsidiannya terus meneliti. Tempat itu bukan sebuah rumah, jelas bukan _apato, _tapi memang tampak seperti sebuah cafe.

Banyak orang di sana. Duduk-duduk di kursi. Merokok. Ngobrol. Asap rokok melayang-layang di udara, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk kecil. Musik menghentak memenuhi ruangan. Kulit-kulit kacang dan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan berserakan di lantai dan di atas meja. Mereka menoleh sekilas ketika dia dan si blonde itu lewat, menyerukan "yo!" sambil mengangkat tangan lalu kembali sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing. Si blonde hanya menyeringai.

Otaknya mulai diserang pertanyaan: _tempat apa ini?_

Si blonde membawanya memasuki sebuah ruangan lain yang lebih sempit, hanya diisi sebuah sofa panjang dan televisi besar layar datar. Sekalipun sempit, ruangan itu juga diisi banyak orang. Mereka duduk berdesakan di atas sofa dan di lantai, mata fokus pada layar televisi. Sepertinya sedang menonton film. Keadaan ruangan itu pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Penuh asap rokok. Bungkus makanan. Kaleng minuman ringan. Gelak tawa.

Seorang gadis berambut merah gelap bangkit sambil tersenyum begitu melihat pemuda blonde itu masuk ke sana. Gadis itu mengalungkan dua tangannya ke leher si blonde, memaksanya menunduk hingga dia bisa mencium bibir pemuda itu. Hanya sekilas, karena si blonde segera mendorong tubuh gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. Gadis itu memasang tampang masam yang dibuat-buat, melirik dia yang berdiri di belakang.

Dia terbatuk kecil, mendadak didorong oleh keinginan aneh untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit ruangan. Beruntung sejak lahir dia memang dikaruniai wajah minim ekspresi sehingga rasa salah tingkahnya tidak terlalu kentara.

"Siapa dia?" Dia mendengar gadis itu bertanya. "Kencanmu untuk malam ini?"

Dia terbatuk lagi. Gadis itu terkekeh sementara si blonde menggumamkan kata 'sialan kau' sambil mengajaknya untuk melewati ruangan itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan lain yang berada lebih dalam. Tanpa menoleh lagi, dia mengikuti langkah pemuda jangkung di depannya. Dia tahu mata si gadis berambut merah terus mengikutinya seakan-akan gadis itu ingin melubangi punggungnya dengan hunjaman tatapan.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi futon dan sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Cukup berantakan. Baju-baju bertebaran. Si blonde tidak merasa harus merapikan ruangan itu. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk sebuah pintu lain.

"Bersihkan lukamu di sana."

Tanpa bertanya lagi, dia melangkah masuk melalui pintu itu, menuju kamar mandi. Dia memutar kran air selagi memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia memandang heran pada dirinya, merasa kecerdasannya benar-benar berkurang begitu banyak hari itu. Apakah itu imbas dari terbentur batu?

Begitu selesai membersihkan darah di pelipisnya, dia keluar dari kamar mandi, menemukan pemuda asing yang sudah menolongnya tengah duduk di sofa. Tangan kanannya menjepit sebatang rokok.

"Mau rokok?"

Dia menggeleng cepat. Seumur hidup dia bahkan belum pernah mencoba merokok. Mencium baunya saja dia sudah pusing, apalagi menghisapnya.

"Aku hanya punya ini untuk lukamu," ujar si blonde sambil meletakkan rokoknya di asbak, "Kemarilah."

Sesuatu tentang suara sosok itu benar-benar mengendalikan. Dia hanya menurut, duduk di sofa lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap sosok yang lain. Si blonde bergerak membuka plester luka yang dia pegang. Dia baru sadar jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Dia tidak menemukan objek lain untuk dipandang selain sepasang manik biru yang sedang berkonsetrasi pada luka di pelipisnya.

"Bajumu kotor."

"Hah?"

Dia bertanya bodoh dan baru sadar kalau si blonde itu sudah selesai menutup lukanya dengan plester. Jari telunjuk berwarna tan menunjuk bajunya yang terkena noda darah. Si blonde bangkit, mencari-cari di antara tumpukan baju yang berserakan sembarangan di ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa pakai ini."

Sebuah kaos hitam lengan panjang terulur padanya. Dia menerimanya. Si blonde bergerak untuk mengambil kembali rokoknya di asbak. Dia sendiri sudah berdiri, berniat mengganti bajunya. Dia memang tidak suka memakai baju kotor, apalagi dengan bau darah yang anyir. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia membuka jaketnya, menaruhnya di sofa. Tangannya bergerak menarik ujung kaosnya ke atas, bergerak melewati kepala hingga terlepas seluruhnya dari tubuh bagian atasnya.

Hanya beberapa detik.

Hanya saja selama beberapa detik itu dia luput memperhatikan sesuatu. Sepasang manik safir terpaku padanya, pada _tubuhnya _yang putih pucat tanpa cela. Kalau saja dia melihatnya saat itu, dia akan tahu jika sepasang mata itu menatapnya tajam tanpa melewatkannya satu detik pun, menjamah tanpa perlu mendekat. Sebatang rokok yang masih meyala hanya tergantung di sisi tubuh, belum dihisap lagi.

"Aku lupa aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih."

Dia sudah selesai berganti baju, beralih menatap si blonde yang secepat itu pula balas menatapnya dengan wajah datar –tidak terlihat sama sekali sesaat yang lalu ekspresi wajah itu jauh berbeda.

"Bukan masalah," jawabnya. Dia menghisap rokoknya lagi, menghembuskan asap putih ke udara. "Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Dia terdiam. Dompetnya hilang. Ponselnya rusak.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu?" Si blonde bertanya lagi.

Dia menyebutkan sebuah alamat. _Semudah itukah memberitahukan alamat tempat tinggalnya pada orang asing? _Tapi sekali lagi, sesuatu tentang pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak bisa ditolak, atau dibantah, atau diacuhkan. Tatapan matanya yang intens seakan-akan berkata bahwa sesuatu yang dia pandang pada momen itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lihat. Nada suaranya selalu mengendalikan, mengirimkan magis pada pendengarnya untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Apakah semua orang atau hanya dirinya yang terkena pengaruh magis itu?

Dia tidak tahu.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Si blonde itu berpaling ke arah lain sambil menghunjamkan ujung batang rokoknya ke dalam asbak. Sambil beralih menatapnya, pemuda itu kembali berujar, "Tapi aku harus kembali pada teman-temanku di taman. Aku janji akan _perform _satu kali lagi. Kau tidak keberatan menungguku?"

Seperti orang tolol, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya.

Si pemuda blonde hanya mengibaskan tangan sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Lewat dua langkah, kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti dan dia berbalik, membuat sang pemuda raven yang baru saja duduk di sofa berjengit kaget karena ketahuan sedang menatap punggungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Jeda beberapa detik.

"Sasuke," jawabnya, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Si pemuda blonde masih menatapnya dalam diam, seperti mencerna nama itu baik-baik.

"Dan... kau?"

Sasuke balik bertanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum pertama yang bisa Sasuke lihat setelah menit-menit ganjil yang bergulir sejak pertama kali mereka bertatapan di taman.

"Naruto."

Dan pemuda jangkung itu berbalik lagi untuk melanjutkan langkah.

.

.

.

Sakura masih bertahan duduk di dalam restoran itu selama dua puluh menit berikutnya –yang dia habiskan untuk menelfon semua teman Sasuke yang dia kenal. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak seorang pun mendapatkan kabar atau mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Haruno Mebuki hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada putrinya sambil sesekali mengusap punggung gadis itu, berusaha menenangkan.

"Sasuke sudah dewasa, Sakura," katanya, "Dia pasti bisa menjaga diri."

Sakura menggeleng lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan di atas meja.

"Justru itu, Bu," sahutnya pelan, "Dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi dia selalu menemukan cara untuk memberitahuku. Tapi sekarang..."

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Siapa tahu Sasuke sudah menunggu di sana."

Sakura menatap wajah ibunya.

"Ibu akan menginap di _apato-_ku?"

Mebuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu tidak akan tega membiarkanmu sendirian."

Sakura memeluk tubuh sang ibu, mencoba tersenyum. Bibirnya menggumamkan 'terimakasih'.

Menit berikutnya, kedua perempuan itu keluar dari restoran, berjalan bersama menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

Naruto meraih kenop pintu, mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Langit di luar sudah menjelma menjadi kemerahan ketika dia berjalan pulang dari taman. Pemuda itu berdiri sejenak di ambang pintu, mengamati sosok lain yang tengah berbaring di sofa. Pelan, dia melangkah masuk. Bibirnya sempat tertarik sedikit ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Masih tanpa suara, dia duduk di atas karpet, memperhatikan wajah sosok yang tengah terpejam di atas sofa. Dia menghisap rokok yang menyala di tangan kanannya, menghembuskan asap putih yang kemudian bergulung ke udara.

"Dia tampan."

Sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang, membuat Naruto menoleh dan mendapati si gadis bersurai merah sudah menempel di punggungnya. Dia hanya menyeringai sebelum berpaling dan kembali memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menemukannya," gumam Naruto setelah menghisap rokoknya lagi, "Dia dicopet di taman ketika menonton _perform _band-ku. Kepalanya terluka."

Naruto bisa mendengar gadis itu terkikik pelan di belakangnya.

"Aku heran kau belum menerkamnya sampai detik ini."

Naruto menoleh pada gadis itu dengan pandangan tersinggung.

"Sialan kau, Karin," desisnya, "Kau pikir aku semacam binatang liar?"

Karin terkekeh lagi.

"Yah, semacam itulah."

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Karin yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku menendang bokongmu dari sini."

Gadis itu malah tertawa lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat, "Kupikir kau lebih memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain dengan bokongku dibanding menendangnya."

Naruto mendelik dan itu sukses membuat Karin berjalan keluar ruangan –sambil tetap terkikik. Begitu si gadis rambut merah itu menghilang, Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang masih terpejam dengan damai di atas sofa. Sosok itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun, hanya dadanya yang naik dan turun dengan teratur.

Rokok yang dia hisap sudah hampir habis ketika mendadak terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Dia bangkit, baru saja sampai di depan pintu ketika Karin menghadangnya di sana dengan wajah panik.

"Mereka datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan," kata Karin cepat, "Kita harus segera pergi. Mereka baru saja memanggil polisi."

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat semua orang sedang sibuk memunguti barang-barangnya masing-masing, beberapa juga sudah berlari keluar dengan cepat lewat pintu belakang atau bahkan lewat jendela. Kemudian dia beralih menatap Karin dan mengangguk. Mereka tidak lagi bertukar kata. Karin berbalik, menyambar tas merah di atas sofa dan melesat keluar bersama beberapa orang lain, sementara Naruto berlari kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Sasuke sudah duduk di atas sofa, rambut agak berantakan dan mungkin kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena keributan di luar. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Cepat. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Naruto bergerak meraih ransel hitam dan memasukkan sekenanya pakaiannya yang bertebaran. "Ambil barang-barangmu."

Sasuke hanya punya sebuah ponsel rusak dan jaket untuk dikemasi. Begitu dia mengenakan jaketnya, dia membantu Naruto memunguti pakaian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menutup resleting ranselnya dan meninggalkan beberapa pakaian yang masih tersisa. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu meraih tangan Sasuke, menariknya berlari keluar. Sasuke yang masih kebingungan hanya mengekor dan ikut berlari. Sofa di depan televisi sudah sepi ketika mereka melewatinya, hanya menyisakan sampah di mana-mana.

"Hei, kalian, berhenti!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari ruangan lain. Naruto berlari makin kencang melewati pintu keluar sementara Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, terkejut melihat beberapa orang pria berseragam yang keluar dari salah satu ruangan dan berusaha mengejar mereka.

"Ada polisi."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menyahut, hanya mencengkeram tangannya erat-erat dan terus berlari. Mereka melewati gang-gang sempit. Sasuke sempat menabrak sebuah tong sampah dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Sesekali dia masih menoleh ke belakang, melihat para pengejar mereka yang makin lama makin tertinggal jauh.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya begitu yakin keadaan sudah aman dan para polisi itu tidak lagi mengejar mereka. Nafas keduanya sama-sama terengah. Sasuke membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dan mengatur nafas, kemudian melirik Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu tampak dibasahi keringat. Tatapan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan mendadak Naruto tertawa keras.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sudah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Apa kau ketakutan?" Naruto balik bertanya setelah dia berhenti tertawa. "Maaf sudah membuatmu berlarian sore-sore begini."

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah seharusnya dia marah atau tidak. Dikejar-kejar polisi adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Cafe itu tutup selama seminggu," jawab Naruto, "Harusnya mereka buka minggu depan, tapi ternyata hari ini ada yang datang. Aku dan teman-temanku hanya menumpang menginap."

Naruto tersenyum seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

"Baiklah. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tangan tan itu terulur padanya. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dan tangan itu bergantian. Rupanya saat perpisahan sudah tiba. Dia pun menjabat tangan itu.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuannya."

"Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Si pirang kembali tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Bajumu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menunjuk baju yang dia pakai. "Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya?"

Naruto memandang baju itu sejenak.

"Ambil saja," katanya, "Itu hadiah untukmu."

Naruto memperbaiki letak tali ranselnya dan baru saja berbalik ketika Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau mau menginap di mana sekarang?"

Naruto menoleh.

"Itu masalah gampang."

Ada perasaan tidak rela yang aneh.

"Itu..."

Sasuke hampir-hampir menggigit bibir. Naruto masih berdiri menunggu.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang karena dompetku hilang. Ponselku juga rusak. Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku pulang? Itu... Maksudku..." dia berdehem pelan, "–kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Naruto masih berdiri di sana.

"Malam ini kau bisa menginap di _apato-_ku."

Senyum si pirang mengembang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, "Itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga lupa kalau tadi siang aku berjanji untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto tertawa sambil merangkul bahunya. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk kecil ketika mereka berdua mulai melangkah menuju ke stasiun.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu.

Pemuda blonde yang mengekor di belakangnya melangkah masuk, mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. _Apato _itu tidak terlalu besar tapi rapi, dengan sebuah jendela bergorden putih yang mengarah ke jalan.

"Silakan duduk."

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur sementara Naruto masih mengamati keadaan, kali ini dia berdiri di sebuah meja di dekat jendela.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Sasuke bertanya dari dalam dapur.

"Apa saja boleh," sahut Naruto.

Ada sebuah meja gambar dan dia melihat selembar kertas berisi sketsa yang baru setengah jadi. Di meja itu berserakan peralatan gambar lain seperti pensil mekanik, penggaris dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran, pensil warna, penghapus, satu set rapido dan berbagai macam _mal. _

"Jadi kau calon arsitek?"

Naruto mendongak untuk bertanya pada Sasuke yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"Huh?" Sasuke meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di atas meja, "Ya –begitulah."

Sang raven duduk di sofa sementara Naruto masih memandang pada gambar di kertas sketsa.

"Kelihatannya desainmu cukup unik."

Si blonde akhirnya berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sebelah lengannya terentang di sandaran sofa hingga sampai di belakang punggung sang Uchiha. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto meraih cangkir di atas meja, mendekatkan cangkir putih itu ke bibirnya. Ketika itu pandangannya menangkap sebuah _frame _foto yang digantung di dinding. Dia mengenali Sasuke dalam foto itu, bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Kekasihmu?" Naruto bertanya, menunjuk foto itu dengan gerakan dagunya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Naruto.

"Ya," dia menjawab pelan, " –mungkin bisa disebut begitu."

Naruto ber-"hm" pelan dan mendadak Sasuke ingat bahwa dia belum menemui Sakura. Pasti gadis itu khawatir setengah mati karena dia tidak memberi kabar.

"Naruto, kurasa aku harus keluar sebentar." Dia bangkit dari sofa. "Kau boleh pergi ke kamarku kalau ingin tidur. Dan di sana kamar mandinya."

"Baiklah," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke baru saja akan berjalan menuju pintu ketika pintu itu didorong terbuka dari luar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Sasuke!"

Seorang gadis berdiri di luar dengan nafas tidak teratur, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi campur aduk antara marah dan ingin menangis. Gadis itu masuk, setengah berlari dan kemudian menubruk Sasuke. Memeluknya erat-erat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sasuke balas memeluknya, mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan sikap agak canggung.

"Maaf, Sakura. Ceritanya panjang."

Sakura akhirnya melepaskan diri, menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh plester luka di pelipisanya. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Tak apa." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dari wajahnya, menggenggam tangan itu. "Hanya sedikit terluka waktu aku terjatuh."

Mata _emerald _Sakura membola.

Sasuke menceritakan secara singkat apa yang terjadi –bahwa dompetnya dicopet, dia terluka dan ponselnya rusak sewaktu terjatuh.

"Dan ini orang yang sudah menolongku." Sasuke menunjuk pemuda blonde yang sudah mulai menyalakan rokoknya sejak tadi. "Namanya Naruto."

Sakura ganti memandang pada orang yang ditunjuk dan untuk sesaat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan.

Ada jeda keheningan absurd yang menggantung di udara sebelum akhirnya si gadis bersurai merah jambu tersenyum.

"Haruno Sakura." Dia mengulurkan tangan. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Dan terimakasih sudah menolong Sasuke, Naruto-_kun."_

Naruto bangkit, menjabat tangan itu.

"Bukan masalah."

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Sakura tidak melepaskan tangannya. Kedua iris _emerald _gadis itu masih terpaku pada sosok blonde di depannya dan gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang lain –semacam kegelisahan yang aneh.

.

TBC

.


End file.
